


My Aunt is Clearly a Loving Elder

by Pidgeapodge



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Auntie - Freeform, Gen, Loving Elder, Short Paragraphs, Silly Daydream of a Fanfic Writer, Translation, 同人妄想, 姑姑, 小段子, 慈爱长辈
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeapodge/pseuds/Pidgeapodge
Summary: Azula and Izumi.A story about Azula looking after a child.
Relationships: Azula & Izumi (Avatar), Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Izumi & Mai (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	My Aunt is Clearly a Loving Elder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [我的姑姑明明是个慈爱的长辈](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948020) by [axcheronferry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcheronferry/pseuds/axcheronferry). 



> A translation of the story《我的姑姑明明是个慈爱的长辈》by axcheronferry. Go give the original some love! You can give kudos to the original here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948020
> 
> Special thanks to axcheronferry who was so helpful with translation questions I had! You are awesome! 你很棒 :)

Princess Izumi: “My Aunt is clearly a loving elder.”

*

Izumi and Zuko went to the North Pole, together with the head chiefs of the Water Tribe, to make certain that P’Li didn’t escape prison.

“Ironically, I hired a man with the same abilities to kill the Avatar once,” said Zuko.

“Huh? You told me my aunt did that?” said Izumi.

*

Izumi remembered that Aunt Azula had a gorgeous, multi-colored amber cat, with strange spots. Ordinary spotted amber cats just had spots on their bodies, but this cat had a spot on its face; the left half of its face had a blackish-red spot, even part way onto its ear. 

“Honor’s spot looks a lot like Father,” said Izumi.

“Correct, that’s why he’s called ‘Honor,’” replied Azula.

“Hm?”

“What I mean is that your dad brought honor to the whole family. That’s all. Don’t ask.”

*

“Which auntie is your favorite?” asked Kiyi.

“Um…” Izumi looked back for a second. “Zula.”

Kiyi let out a breath. She regretted the question as soon as she asked it--Azula snapped her fingers, and a blue flame danced in her palm. Fortunately Izumi didn’t say “Kiyi.”

*

Izumi knew, as the crown princess of the Fire Nation, she would one day certainly inherit the throne and everything that came with it. But when her father went and cancelled her vocal lessons without asking her, she felt it was too much. 

“You should talk to him,” said Azula.

“What should I do if he doesn’t let me?” asked Izumi.

“Hm, challenge him to an Agni Kai, and burn the other half of his face.”

“…”

“If you’re reluctant, I can help you.”

*

“You did this badly on your test, and you can’t even muster up the courage to find your parents, what makes you think I’m going to sign it?” said Azula.

“You’re not allowed to cry,” she continued.

“Alright, alright, I’ll sign it. Don’t cry.”

*

“Zuzu, I think you’re too hard on Zumirin,” said Azula.

“Definitely not,” said Zuko.

“But Zumitan said that she really hates you.”

“She did not. You’re lying.”

*

“What did you think of Ba Sing Se?” asked Azula.

“It’s really good!” said Izumi. “Some people brought me all over the place for a stroll! I think it’s prettier than the Caldera.”

“So, have you started to have a desire to conquer it?”

“Huh?” said Izumi.

“Look at those walls, don’t tell me you haven’t thought of tearing them down? See those green roofs, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about setting them ablaze? See the Earth King’s crown, don’t tell me you never thought of taking it for yourself?”

Izumi looked like she was about to cry.

“No worries if you haven’t thought of it,” said Azula. “Just think, I already did it for you.”

*

“I really hate that Earth Kingdom princess, Hou Ting,” said Izumi. “How can I hate someone so much?”

“You hate her a lot?” asked Azula.

“It’s just that hating makes me… it’s the kind of hate that makes me want to set myself on fire!”

“Don’t learn from your dad,” said Azula.

“Huh?”

“When you’re out of sorts by yourself, as long as you think of people getting killed, you’ll be fine.”

“But…”

“I’m not telling you to actually do it,” said Azula. “In your head, just imagining them having some kind of unexpected mishap is fine. For example, when I see my brother while I’m in a bad mood, I just wish that his crown is the wrong measurement, and then later in the morning when he’s getting his hair combed and has the crown brought to him, it suddenly gets bashed through his brains.”

“…”

“Give it a try, the more ridiculous the manner of death is, the more you feel relieved.”

“Um… I hope, uh, that an Air Nomad uses airbending to suffocate Hou Ting!” said Izumi.

“Uh… this is even more evil than my imagination,” said Azula.

“Thanks, I feel better now,” said Izumi. 

*

“Avatar Aang and Tenzin would never do such a thing, that’s ridiculous,” said Izumi.

“But have you considered Tenzin’s kids?” asked Azula. 

“Um… Killing an Earth Queen isn’t such a small thing. Tenzin’s kids would never cause trouble for the Avatar like that,” replied Izumi. 

“Tenzin’s children might not, but it’s very possible that Toph’s grandkids might,” said Azula. 

*

“I heard you skipped class to see a band perform,” said Azula.

“Uh… I’m begging you, don’t tell my parents,” said Izumi.

“No matter. I helped my father incite my mother into killing my grandfather, almost killed your dad and the Avatar, attacked Ba Sing Se, and also kidnapped about ten noble kids--although I’m not at all proud of these things. However, I’m right here if you wanna talk.”

“Huh?”

“You’re the Princess of the Fire Nation, you can do whatever you want. It doesn’t matter, even if your parents know.”

*

“Are you really my brother’s kid?” asked Azula.

“Huh?”

“Those two have poker faces on all year round, you never see them smile. How could they give birth to you? You’re smiling all day, really, what’s so amusing?”

“Oh,” said Izumi. “I guess I’m like you on this point.”

*

“Eh…” said Izumi.

“What’s worrying you?” asked Azula. 

“My classmates have been gossiping behind my back,” said Izumi.

“You know the best thing about becoming Fire Lord?” asked Azula.

“You were only Fire Lord for three days, what do you know?”

“Alright.”

“Please tell me, auntie,” said Izumi.

“Rumors and slander don’t reach the throne behind the fiery curtain.”

*

“Did you find a Water Tribe boyfriend?” asked Azula.

“He’s really cute, you should meet him,” said Izumi.

“Which Water Tribe is he from? I hope he’s from the good one.”

“Which one is the good one? The South? The North?”

“Heh, it’s certainly the swamp.”

*

Izumi decided to go to Republic City to attend school. She prepared to live on Air Temple Island, and learn some principles from the Avatar. 

“I don’t think there’s any benefit to living with Baldy’s family,” said Azula.

“Hey, that’s the Avatar!” said Izumi.

“Eh, Avatar, B-vatar, it’s all the same to me.”

*

Izumi finally went to Republic City to study, using “Li,” an ordinary Fire Nation commoner’s name. It was hard to avoid the issue of politics in the elective she took, and of course the topic often brought up her own family.

“I think the Fire Lord sending the princess to study abroad is just a pretense,” said one of her classmates.

“Oh?” said Izumi.

“Aren’t crazy princesses a Fire Nation specialty? I reckon this one was also put into an asylum.”

*

Izumi fought the classmate. It was something she really shouldn’t have done, but she did it anyway. She felt that the one raising her hand to hit others wasn’t herself, but instead someone else… a mad princess.

“Does everyone in your family like causing trouble?” asked Toph.

“I’m sorry,” said Izumi.

“Half the time on a wanted poster, half the time issuing a wanted poster,” said Toph. “You better be the second one.”

*

Bonus Scene:

Iroh’s girlfriend applied to school in Republic City behind his back, and sent a letter to end their time together as childhood sweethearts.

The heartbroken sixteen-year-old ran to find a loving aunt to tell, and Azula passed it on to Mai in heaven with the saying, “The debts of the grandparents are paid by the grandchildren.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Zumirin” and “Zumitan” are affectionate nicknames for Izumi, by taking the “Zumi” portion of her name and adding a suffix. Those familiar with anime may recognize this way of making nicknames, such as by adding “-chan.”
> 
> When Azula calls Aang the “B-vatar,” in the original text she calls Aang “神堵”. The actual word for Avatar in Mandarin is “神通,” with the second character, 通, having the meaning of “open.” The second character in Azula’s nickname for him, 堵, means “closed.” The original author described it to me as like saying “A-vatar” and “B-vatar.”
> 
> In the final paragraph, there is a pun that does not directly translate. Zuko’s name in Chinese is written as 祖寇. The first character, 祖, can also mean “ancestor.” Zuko broke up with Mai in a letter, and in the final paragraph Iroh II is broken up with by letter as well. Azula is saying that the younger generation is feeling the pain from the older generation’s mistake, as Zuko’s mistake was repeated. However, the word 祖 in the idiom “祖债孙偿” also makes it seem like Azula is saying the grandchild (Iroh II) is paying for Zuko’s mistake specifically. She says this to a deceased Mai, who experienced Zuko's original mistake firsthand.
> 
> Please show the original some love! :)


End file.
